


Let's Go See The Stars

by nebulathing



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Stars
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulathing/pseuds/nebulathing
Summary: Seungwoo is being dragged by Seungsik and it's funny how he always finds himself at the Observatory's rooftop.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Let's Go See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #NW211: Seungsik is an astrophile so he makes a routine to go to Observatory. So the five times Seungsik asks his roomate Seungwoo to go with him plus one Seungwoo finally knows what Seungsik actually wanted to tell him.

Seungwoo samar-samar mendengar bisikan lembut yang memanggil namanya. Bagaikan _lullaby_ , bisikan dari sahabatnya itu semakin membuatnya mengantuk. Seungsik memang punya efek itu, membuat siapapun merasa tenang hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Dan Seungwoo yakin tidak hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu. Tidak hanya dia yang tanpa sadar akan melekukkan senyuman tiap kali mendengar Seungsik bicara dengan nada yang lucu itu.

Tapi suara yang awalnya hanya berupa bisikan berubah meninggi dan terdapat goyangan ringan dari tangan si pemilik suara di lengan atas Seungwoo.

"Seungwoo!" Seungsik menaikkan suaranya sekarang, membuat Seungwoo yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya membuka matanya keheranan.

"Kenapa sih Sik? Biarin gue tidur sebentar aja. Gue libur cuma hari ini aja."

"Nah! Ini hari libur! Libur itu harusnya dipakai buat liburan!"

Seungwoo kini duduk, masih di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang disandarkan di kepala ranjang dan mata yang masih tertutup. "Ini hari libur gue setelah 6 hari berkutat sama kertas laporan yang segitu banyaknya," ucap Seungwoo sambil menunjuk asal tumpukan kertas dan map yang ada di meja kerjanya.

" _So.. please_ Seungsik, _let me sleep_ ," lanjut Seungwoo.

"Yaudah deh kalau lo cape, _sweet dreams_ Seungwoo," kata Seungsik sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari kamar roommate-nya itu.

Seungsik sebenarnya tidak tega "mengganggu" tidur dan hari libur Seungwoo, tapi sudah jadi rutinitas baginya di hari minggu, minggu ke-4 setiap bulannya untuk berkunjung ke tempat favorite nya, _Science Donga Astronomical Observatory_. Sudah lama Seungsik ingin mengajak Seungwoo pergi bersamanya. Dia yakin Seungwoo juga akan menikmati waktunya disana.

Belum juga selangkah Seungsik beranjak dari tempat tidur Seungwoo, tiba-tiba terasa ada jari-jari yang berusaha meraih tangannya. "Tunggu dulu dong Sik. Gue lagi seneng-senengnya godain lo, udah ditinggal aja."

Seungsik menengok kearahnya, semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memutar matanya. Melihat yang lebih tua itu tersenyum lebar, Seungsik berbalik badan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih ada di genggaman Seungwoo.

"Sini duduk dulu," Seungsik ditariknya duduk di depan Seungwoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Katanya mau tidur lo, ngga papa, tidur aja."

"Ngga gitu Seungsik, gue cuma mau becanda bentar sama lo kaya biasanya."

"Tapi beneran deh, gue tahu lo cape.. _I guess I was too excited earlier_ " ucap Seungsik lembut. "Sekarang, sana lo tidur lagi."

"Gue udah ngga ngantuk kok.. Sekarang mending lo balik ke kamar, ganti baju, ayo kita berangkat ke tempat kesukaan lo."

Sebelum Seungsik berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya, dia melayangkan satu ciuman di pipi _cubby_ Seungsik, mengingatkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak keberatan atas ajakan yang lebih muda.

Seungsik dengan buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seungwoo sebelum yang lebih tua tahu betapa merah warna pipinya sekarang.

  


one.

  


Saat mereka sampai di observatorium itu, Seungsik tidak menduga tempat ini akan sesepi yang mereka lihat sekarang. Setelah mobil Seungwoo memasuki basement dimana tempat parkir berada, hanya ada tiga mobil lain terlihat. Dia tahu betul memang, ini adalah hari minggu malam dimana kebanyakan orang seusia mereka lebih banyak menemukan kesenangan di tempat seperti cafe atau restoran dan mungkin shopping mall jika menyukai suasana ramai. Seungsik sebenarnya juga menyukai tempat seperti itu, tapi tidak lebih dari dia menyukai bintang. Bintang adalah hal spesial untuknya. Belum selesai dengan lamunannya, dia terkejut dikarenakan satu jari panjang yang menusuk pipinya.

  


“Lo ngelamunnya bisa dilanjutin nanti ngga?” ucap Seungwoo yang sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan kini beralih melepas sabuk pengaman Seungsik. Seungsik terdiam kikuk melihat perlakuan dari yang lebih tua itu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Seungwoo lagi setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

“Hehe, _nothing. Let’s go inside_ ”

\--

Atap observatorium inilah tempat tujuan mereka hari ini. Tempat terbuka dengan beberapa teleskop yang satu sama lainnya diberi jarak. Seungsik berjalan ke arah satu teleskop yang terletak di ujung atap, dengan tangan Seungwoo yang terkait erat pada tangan kirinya. Seungwoo bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya yang lebih muda dari ayunan tangan pada jari mereka yang bertaut. Dia tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyum Seungsik yang membuat matanya menghilang berganti dengan garis berbentuk bulan sabit. Senyuman di wajahnya juga membuat bertambahnya volume pada tulang pipinya. He looks like a squirrel, itulah yang dipikirkan Seungwoo sekarang.

Seungsik menarik Seungwoo duduk disampingnya, membetulkan alas duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh observatorium dengan tangan lainnya, tidak sadar bahwa cara bicaranya kini semakin cepat dan membuat yang lebih tua melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah hanya dia hal yang menarik disana. Seungwoo memiringkan kepala ke arahnya, mengangguk diantara setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya padahal dia tahu sedari tadi dia hanya mengatakan omong kosong yang saat dipikirnya lagi mungkin tidak masuk akal. Tapi dia juga tahu, Seungwoo memang pendengar yang baik, semua teman-temannya pasti setuju dengannya. Namun karena sifat Seungwoo itu, Seungsik selalu mendapati dadanya sesak ditambah dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Benar memang dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia terlihat, tapi dari wajahnya yang merasa kepanasan dia tahu, betapa memalukannya dia sekarang.

“ _So.. we’re gonna watch Sirius Star for today_!”

Seungwoo mengambil dua selimut disamping badannya untuk ditaruh diatas pundak Seungsik dan dirinya sendiri, karena ternyata _it's night after all_ , udara malam Seoul ternyata cukup dingin. “ _Then, show me how to use that thing._ ”

Seungsik tersenyum karena perlakuan dan antusias Seungwoo, “ _Okay! From now on I will be your lecturer so you better pay attention to me!_ ”

Seungsik beranjak mendekati teleskop yang berdiri di depan mereka, membetulkan tripod penyangga, mengatur _finderscope_ dan menaik-turunkan mount untuk mengatur arah bidikan teleskop. Seungsik mengecek sekali lagi untuk memastikan Seungwoo nantinya tidak perlu repot mengatur bidikan teleskop.

Lambaian tangan Seungsik membuat Seungwoo berjalan ke arah Seungsik sekarang. Seungwoo berdiri kikuk memegang kedua sisi badan teleskop. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut saat memegang barang mudah pecah kesukaan ibunya.

Seungsik hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya. _How can he be this cute when he's just literally standing. It's unfair how Seungsik's heart decided to betray him by beating like crazy_. “ _Hey, calm down, you don't need to grab both of telescope side_ , gue bawain kursi dulu, lo cuma harus duduk.”

“ _Sorry, i am new so bare with me_ Sik.”

“Iya gue ngerti,” Seungsik meninggalkan Seungwoo untuk mengambil kursi dari dalam gedung.

  


\--

  
“ _It's really beautiful_ Seungsik, sebenernya gue pikir ini bakal biasa aja hehe. _Turns out it's beyond my expectation_ ”

“ _I knew you will love it_. Sini biar gue lihat apa yang lo lihat.”

Seungsik menjelaskan dengan mata masih melihat dari teleskop, “ _It called Sirius star, the brightest star in the night sky_. Sirius ini itu namanya diambil dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya bersinar.”

Badan Seungsik ditegakkan kembali setelah puas melihat bintang yang dia cintai itu. Matanya kini bertemu dengan bintang yang lainnya. Tapi kini dia tidak akan menjelaskan apa, lebih tepatnya siapa bintang yang dia maksud.

“Sirius ini tuh selain emang yang paling berkilau, _it often flickers with many colors_. _Sometimes people called it a rainbow star_. Jadi bisa dibilang dia punya _moodswing_ yang parah,” Seungsik tertawa mendengar penjelasannya sendiri.

“Ngerti gue sekarang kenapa lo suka lihat bintang” Seungwoo _stats_. Seungsik mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebagai tanda dia masih belum bisa menemukan apa maksud yang lebih tua.

“ _Oh my goodness.. he doesn't get it_. Maksud gue, lo itu kaya sirius Sik, suka tiba-tiba _moodswing._ ”

Seungsik memukul lengan kiri Seungwoo, “lo yakin yang gue orang yang sering tiba-tiba _badmood_?” Seungwoo menatapnya tidak percaya, “Engga, kita berdua mah mana ada yang suka badmood tiba-tiba.”

“Mana ada dari mananya, lo itu mirip sama Sirius ya Seungwoo.”

“Lah! Lo ini gue udah baik-baikin juga,” Seungwoo mencibirkan bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Seungsik. Yang lebih muda hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya bagaimana Seungwoo yang lebih tinggi, lebih tua dan lebih kuat darinya itu sekarang bersikap seperti bayi yang kehilangan permen lollipop.

Seungwoo tidak perlu tahu maksud Seungsik menyebutnya mirip dengan _The Sirius Star_.

  


two.

  


“Seungwoo, mau kan?”.

“Iya Seungsik, tapi sebentar gue selesaiin laporan ini dulu,” Seungsik menarik kursi ke sebelah Seungwoo. “Gue tunggu di sebelah lo biar lo cepet selesai.”

“Sebenernya ngga ngaruh sih Sik, lo duduk di sebelah gue juga ngga bisa bantu apa-apa,”

“ _But it can be a lot of pressure for you hehe._ ”

“ _Who says?_ ”

“ _It was me, didn’t you hear me?_ ” Seungwoo menoleh ke arah Seungsik hanya untuk menemui yang lebih muda tertawa pelan.

Seungwoo meraih pucuk kepala Seungsik untuk mengacak-acak rambut yang ia yakin sudah ditata rapi itu. _Seungsik looked so cute just now_ , dia memakai kemeja hitam kotak-kotak yang dipadukan dengan celana dengan warna senada ditambah dengan _apple watch_ di sebelah kiri tangannya. Ah benar! Sebelumnya rambut Seungsik juga sudah ditata rapi, tapi kini belahan rambutnya sedikit berubah dengan beberapa helai ramput yang berantakan. Tapi poin lucunya adalah muka sebal yang dipasang Seungsik. _He looked like he was ready to punch Seungwoo_. Memang benar terlintas keinginan Seungsik untuk memukul Seungwoo, tapi pukulan darinya tidak akan memberi keuntungan untuknya. Pukulan darinya hanya akan membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan, karena Seungwoo akan segera mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi sesaat dia memukul yang lebih tua.

  


\--

  


Ini sudah kali kedua Seungwoo memasuki gedung ini, tapi berbeda dengan terakhir kali dia datang kesini sebulan yang lalu, hari ini dia dan Seungsik tiba di Observatorium saat jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul dua lewat 16 menit.

“Gue pikir kita bakal makan dulu Sik, ini beneran mau lihat bintang jam segini?”

Seungsik menganggukan kepalanya, “Ada banyak benda luar angkasa yang bisa kita lihat di siang hari kaya gini, tahu ngga salah satunya yang paling kentara itu apa?,” Seungwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menyimak perkataannya.

“Matahari, dia itu juga termasuk ke dalam salah satu bintang yang ada di luar angkasa hehe.”

“ _For a second, i forgot about that_. Kayanya semua kerjaan gue bikin banyak memori di kepala gue ilang deh.”

“Wajar sih, lo kalo kerja suka berlebihan sih.”

“ _I am not._ ”

“ _Yes, you are. You can’t tell me otherwise._ ”

  


\--

  


Mereka sudah keluar dari observatorium 30 menit yang lalu dan sekarang berada di tempat makan kesukaan Seungsik. Seungsik mengantarkan atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Seungwoo memilih menuju lantai dua restoran dimana dia akan memilih meja yang berada di balkon. Ini adalah restoran yang sudah sering dia kunjungi bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Seungwoo. Hingga akhirnya menjadi restoran yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini selalu mereka gunakan sebagai pelepas penat atau tempat untuk merayakan hal-hal membahagiakan yang kadang datang kepada keduanya.

Tempat makan ini bukan restoran berbintang yang menyediakan steik dan wine, hanya ruko dua tingkat yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus mereka dahulu. Tempat yang menyediakan pizza sebagai _signature_ dan bir sebagai pelengkap menu utama. Dan memang pizza dan bir yang mereka butuhkan untuk melengkapi hari ini.

Meja mereka memang tempat strategis untuk melihat lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan depan restoran dan juga melihat langit yang warnanya sudah berubah menghitam sebagai tanda hari akan segera berakhir beberapa jam lagi. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Seungsik bersemangat menceritakan tentang apa yang mereka lihat lewat teleskop tadi. Sekali lagi Seungwoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana Seungsik-nya (dia sering mengganti nama yang lebih muda menjadi Seungsik-nya saat dia berbicara dengan orang lain yang bukan Seungsik) bisa begitu bersinar pada jam segini, apalagi saat makanan mereka belum disajikan.

“Lo cape ya dengerin gue ngga berhenti ngomong dari tadi?” Seungsik menurunkan nada bicaranya.

“Engga kok Seungsik, gue yang harusnya nanya, lo ngga cape?”

“Hehe, engga. _I think observatory can recharge all my energy. It has that kind of magic_.”

“ _Glad then_. Oh iya, gue malah seneng dengerin lo ngomongin soal hal yang lo sukai kaya tadi. Gue seneng lo punya bintang yang bisa bikin mata Kang Seungsik bersinar kaya tadi,” Seungsik meminum cola yang baru saja diantarkan ke meja mereka bersamaan dengan _potato pizza_ kesukaannya, masih menunggu yang lebih tua meneruskan perkataannya. “Gue seneng liat lo dengan cerianya nyeritain tentang bintang yang baru aja kita lihat beberapa jam tadi seakan akan lo masih bisa lihat dia. Segitu pentingnya bintang buat lo padahal dia cuma kelihatan kaya titik-titik kalo kita ngga pake teleskop.”

Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak sebelum Seungsik menjelaskan, “Titik-titik yang kita lihat kalo malam kaya sekarang ini,” dia menunjuk langit, “Sebenernya lebih dari itu kalo kita mau kenal mereka lebih dekat.”

“Hm, kalo kita mau kenal mereka lebih dekat. _That’s the point. So tell me about the earlier dude_ ,” Seungwoo mengulangi perkataannya

Seungsik mendengus, “ _To be honest, it’s one of the planets in our galaxy, Venus_. Dia kaya yang lo tahu jaraknya emang deket dari bumi.”

“ _Oh my gosh, how stupid I was_. Gue kira dia sejenis sama bintang yang kita lihat bulan lalu. Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa dia bisa kita lihat di siang hari kaya tadi.”

“Venus dinamai dari Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan dalam mitologi Romawi, Venus. Oleh karena itu Venus sering banget kita temui sebagai inspirasi buat penulis ataupun penyair. Ada penyair Inggris namanya Robbert Herrick, yang bikin puisi berjudul ‘ _A Vow to Venus_ ’. Venus digambarkan sebagai bintang di pagi dan sore hari,” jelas Seungsik.

“Artinya setiap bintang punya artinya sendiri-sendiri, punya keistimewaan yang beda-beda.”

“Iya dan buat Venus, dia itu jadi bukti dari cinta dan kecantikan yang ada di galaksi ini.”

“ _It sounds sappy._ ”

“ _It is._ ”

  


three.

  


Seungwoo mendapati dirinya untuk kesekian kali berdiri di dalam elevator observatorium ini. Dia mulai hafal pada lantai berapa mereka harus turun, tempat mana yang paling strategis untuk meilhat bintang, tempat mana yang membuat mereka bisa berbicara lebih santai tanpa harus memperhatikan nada bicara satu sama lain. Seungwoo sadar dia sering kelepasan tertawa kencang saat orang lain mungkin sedang fokus mengatur mount agar tepat dalam membidik bintang.

Seungsik bertanya kepadanya sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, benarkah dia tidak keberatan menemani yang lebih muda ke tempat yang menurut Seungsik hanya menyenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri ini. Tentu saja Seungwoo tidak keberatan, kali ini setidaknya, memang biasanya dia selalu mengikuti setiap perkataan Seungsik agar bisa terus membuat yang lebih muda bahagia. Tapi kali ini ia tertarik dengan perkataan Seungsik bulan kemarin, “Sebenernya bintang lebih dari itu kalo kita mau kenal mereka lebih dekat.”

Sore ini mereka memakai coat untuk menghindari angin musim gugur. Baru dua bulan berlalu namun dingin sudah mulai datang menghampiri kota Seoul.

“Lo ngga kedinginan Sik?”

“Engga, hehe.” Seungwoo sempat melihat bibir Seungsik bergetar sepersekian detik saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Beneran ngga papa? Gue tahu lo lebih ngerti tempat ini daripada gue, tapi kalo emang dingin, kita masuk aja ke gedung. Kita bisa lihat bintang lewat eksplorasi visual bintang di dalam Planetarium kan.”

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya, “ _It’s okay. I admit it’s a little bit cold here, but I’m okay_ ,” dia mencoba meyakinkan Seungwoo tapi sepertinya dia masih belum percaya kepadanya.

“Seungwoo, _really, I am fine. I will tell you if I can’t hold it anymore. Hmm, pinky promise?_ ” Seungsik sekarang mengambil tangan kanan Seungwoo, mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya untuk bertautan dengan jari kelingking yang lebih tua.

“Gue biarin ya sekarang!” ucap Seungwoo sambil menarik jari kelingking Seungsik dan menaruhnya sejajar dengan tatapan mata mereka, “Tapi Sik, _for real, pinky promise_? Kekanak-kanakkan banget ngga sih? Ya cocok sih sama bocah kaya lo.”

Seungwoo tertawa sejenak lalu segera meneruskan perkataannya sebelum Seungsik sempat memarahinya, “Tapi gue pegang omongan lo ya sayang.”

Seungwoo mengacak-acak rambut yang lebih muda dan tergesa-gesa berdiri, masuk ke dalam gedung dengan tujuan membawakan alas tempat duduk dan selimut untuk mereka berdua setelah melihat Seungsik membeku dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Seungsik terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan sekarang and _it is so endearing_. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa terlihat selucu ini setiap saatnya. Dan suatu hal yang berbahaya akan terjadi jika Seungwoo tidak buru-buru meninggalkan Seungsik saat itu. Dia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan dan kenapa hal itu bisa membuat mereka dalam masalah.

  


\--

  


“Kita udah tiga kali kesini, tapi ngga pernah sekalipun kita ngambil waktu yang sama. Ini semua juga rencana lo ya Seungsik?”

“ _Maybe or maybe not._ ” Seungsik tertawa kecil di tempat duduk mereka.

Seungwoo yang sedang fokus memindah tripod penyangga teleskop menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, memutar badannya menghadap Seungsik yang berada di belakangnya. “Jawaban apaan dah, kalo lo kaya gitu, gimana gue mau ngertiin bintang lebih dekat coba?”

Seungsik tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo. Dia mengambil selimut yang masih tergeletak disampingnya, membungkus dirinya dengan kain tebal itu lalu membiarkan dirinya melangkah kearah Seungwoo yang rambutnya berterbangan ditiup angin. Bahkan angin sekalipun ingin memegang rambutnya sejenak, meskipun dengan konsekuensi Seungwoo akan membencinya karena merusak rambut yang sudah ditata rapi. Hal ini membuat Seungsik mengingat sesuatu yang ingin digenggamnya sejenak tapi dia terlalu takut akan dibenci karena merusak hal yang sudah tertata.

“Makin lama makin dingin ngga sih?” tanya Seungsik, melebarkan selimut melewati bahu Seungwoo agar bisa membagi sedikit kehangatan dengannya.

“Ngga kedinginan kan lo?”

Seungsik tersenyum, “Kalo gue nanya, lo harusnya jawab. Kalo kita berdua saling nanya doang, jadi teka-teki nantinya Seungwoo.”

“Lumayan dingin ini, makanya gue nanya, ngga kedinginan kan lo? Kalo dingin, sini gue peluk.”

Seungsik _rolled his eyes then continued to giggle right away_. “Ih, _t_ _his big baby wants to get hug_? Sini sini bayi gue, deketan sini.”

“ _I’m not but I am sure you are_.” Seungwoo meraih Seungsik dengan kedua tangannya dan mengunci yang lebih muda agar tidak bisa melarikan diri dari dekapannya. Dan walaupun Seungsik mengerahkan segala kekuatannya sekalipun, tidak mungkin baginya lolos dari Seungwoo. Yang lebih tua jelas lebih kuat darinya, lebih cepat dan juga _irresistible_ untuknya. Satu-satunya alasan kuat untuk melepaskan pelukan Seungwoo adalah detak cepat di jantungnya yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk memelankan ritmenya dan kupu-kupu yang lepas begitu saja di rongga dadanya. Seungsik sadar dia dalam masalah.

Beruntung baginya, sebelum Seungwoo menyadari rahasia kecil Seungsik, yang lebih tua sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, hangat yang dia rasakan begitu saja digantikan oleh dingin angin malam Seoul. Tapi dia patut bersyukur, setidaknya dia selamat untuk saat ini. Selamat dari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

“ _So, what’s this friend called? It looked special even from me._ ” Seungwoo membuat gestur dengan tangannya meskipun sebenarnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Seungsik karena yang lebih muda masih mengamati bintang dari lensa teleskop.

Seungsik menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit diatas mereka. “ _Sinus Iridum’s Golden Handle_ ,” Seungwoo melihat ujung bibir Seungsik sedikit ditarik dan matanya berbinar. “ _Golden handle of the moon. Actually, it is hard to see her. I did some kind of research for us. So we can pick it up at the right time_ .”

Seungsik mengambil napas sekali, “Gue mau nunjukin ini ke elo karena ‘ _Bay of Rainbows_ ’ ini, kaya yang lo lihat juga ya, _it is one of the most charming features of the moon._ ”

“It sure beautiful.” Seungwoo tidak tahu pasti ‘dia’ yang manakah yang sedang membuatnya berdecak kagum. “Kalo buat lo sendiri, _Bay of Rainbows_ ini punya arti tersendiri ngga buat lo?”

Seungsik sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, terkejut karena sekarang yang lebih tua mulai menunjukkan antusiasnya. Misinya ‘memaksa Seungwoo keluar rumah biar dia ngga berubah jadi kepompong yang kerjaannya cuma ngerjain laporan sambil ngebungkus diri pake selimut’ sepertinya berhasil dilihat dari pertanyaan yang diajukan yang lebih tua beberapa detik lalu. Dan juga, kalau dia boleh berasumsi sesuai dengan hal yang terjadi tadi sore atau saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk yang dikibaskan ke atas kepalanya, Seungwoo sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, sibuk dengan apapun yang ada di handphone-nya dan baru menyadari keberadaan Seungsik saat yang lebih muda dengan sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat disebelahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia akhirnya mengerti alasan yang lebih tua terlihat sangat fokus. Seungwoo sedang mencari-cari benda langit apa yang akan dia tunjukkan kepadanya, mengetahui dia tidak memberikan petunjuk atau memberitahunya tentang hari ini. Seungsik tahu, untuk kali ketiga dia pergi dengan Seungwoo ini, dia memang sengaja ingin merahasiakan objek apa yang akan mereka amati. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah apa yang menjadi alasan perubahan sikap Seungwoo yang menunjukkan ketertarikan ini.

Jujur butuh waktu satu atau dua menit sampai Seungsik menjawab “Hmm, apa ya? _But I can say for sure, it was rare and beatiful._ ” Dia mengumpat pelan, bagaimana bisa otaknya berhenti bekerja hanya karena yang lebih tua tertarik pada bintang. Oke, mungkin matanya yang berbinar menjadi alasan terkuat. Tapi sungguh, Seungwoo yang excited pada hal lain yang bukan pekerjaannya membuatnya terkejut.

“Aaah, gue kira lo punya pandangan lo sendiri, kaya kemarin-kemarin.” Ucap Seungwoo yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Seungsik buru-buru menambah penjelasannya, “Ah ngga gitu, dia dinamai _golden handle_ sama penemunya karena bentuknya yang kaya _handle_ dengan warna keemasan. Tapi itu juga bisa berarti _handle_ yang luar biasa bagus, kan? Setidaknya itu buat gue”, Seungsik mengambil napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan, “Emang kita ngga tau arti _handle_ -nya bulan ataupun pegangannya bulan yang sebenernya. Tapi kita yang ngelihat pasti bakal mikir dia sebagai pegangannya bulan, juga sama berlaku buat gue.”

“Wow, keren banget tau ngga cara lo ngeartiin setiap benda langit yang lo lihat itu! Mereka pasti beneran berharga banget buat lo.” Jawab yang lebih tua terkesima.

Seungsik hanya tersenyum sampai Seungwoo berbicara lagi, “Jadi dari penjelasan lo, hubungan bulan sama _golden handle_ ini sebenernya cuma mereka yang ngerti ya? Tapi orang lain yang ngeliat mereka tahu, _golden handle_ muncul buat jadi pegangan bulan. Meskipun itu ngga terjadi setiap saat”.

Seungsik menelan ludahnya. _The heck_ , bagaimana Seungwoo bisa mengetahui hal yang dia maksud sebenarnya.

“ _God Sik, for the second time, it sounds so sappy._ ”

“Dasar, lo aja Seungwoo yang bawaannya suka emosional.”

  


four.

  


Sebenarnya Seungwoo sudah berencana menghabiskan hari ini dengan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang sudah disediakan untuknya, namun saat memasuki apartemen, dia merasa ada hal aneh terjadi. Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya untuk menaruhnya di rak sepatu, dia melihat satu hal asing yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Di depan pintu, terlihat sepatu Seungsik yang ditaruh sembarangan. Dan ini adalah hal yang jelas, bukan seperti Seungsik biasanya.

Dan bukan itu saja, segera dia mendapati ruang tamu apartemen yang ditempati olehnya dan Seungsik berada dalam keadaan kosong saat dia memasukinya setelah pulang kerja. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh, yang artinya hari masih sore, bahkan matahari sekalipun belum terbenam. Pada jam ini juga biasanya Seungsik akan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan tangan yang melingkar pada lututnya, terlalu mendalami film yang sedang dia tonton. Lalu saat mengetahui kedatangan Seungwoo, dia akan menyapanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi agar mereka bisa menonton film bersama.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang karena tidak ada televisi yang menyala, tidak ada makanan ringan dan gelas kopi di atas meja, tidak ada Seungsik yang menyapanya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Iya, tidak ada Seungsik dan dia mulai khawatir sekarang.

Seungwoo mengetok kamar Seungsik beberapa kali sampai didengarnya suara dari yang lebih muda. Dia tidak yakin apakah Seungsik menyuruhnya masuk atau malah mengusirnya namun dia tetap membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Lampu utama kamar dibiarkan mati dan menyisakan lampu tidur yang menyoroti tempat tidur. Dia berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang lebih muda, berjongkok disamping hal yang dia yakini adalah kepala Seungsik. Sejak memasuki kamar, dia melakukan semua dengan perlahan termasuk saat dia mengoyangkan badan Seungsik. Hatinya langsung melengos saat samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dari balik selimut. Ah, hal buruk pasti sedang terjadi pada sahabat kesayangannya itu.

“Sik, lo kenapa?”

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak ingin keluar dari bungkusan selimut. Dia hanya mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut dan mencari tangan Seungwoo untuk mengenggamnya kemudian.

“Lo tau kan, lo bisa cerita semuanya ke gue. Tapi ngga papa kalo lo emang ngga mau cerita, setidaknya keluar dari selimut ya. Ayo sini nangis, gue peluk”

Saat dirasa genggaman pada tangannya menjadi longgar, dia duduk diatas tempat tidur, menyingkirkan selimut dari muka Seungsik dan membiarkannya duduk dengan benar sebelum ditariknya yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukannya. Tangisan yang awalnya pelan itu berubah menjadi tangisan lebih keras dengan sengalan-sengalan pendek. Seungsik mengepalkan tangannya pada kemeja Seungwoo yang membuat Seungwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Jadi, lo kenapa sayang?” tanya Seungwoo beberapa saat setelah Seungsik lebih tenang.

“ _Nothing big, today was a long day for me._ ”

“Iya, lo pasti capek ya.”

Seungwoo tahu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada orang yang masih ada di pelukannya ini, tapi dia juga tahu sekeras apapun dia bertanya, dia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan semua kekhawatirannya lain kali.

“Lo udah makan?” tanya Seungwoo melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya dan Seungwoo tersenyum melihatnya.

“Kalo gitu, lo mau makan apa? Pizza? _Potato pizza regular size_? Gue yang pesenin deh.”

Setelah Seungsik menganggukan kepala tanda setuju, Seungwoo pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bukan apa, ini memang hari sabtu tapi Seungwoo sudah bekerja dari pukul delapan dan bahkan lembur sampai jam tiga. Jadi, demi kenyamanan mereka berdua, Seungwoo sebaiknya harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

  


\--

  


“Seungsik, kita kan udah selesai makan nih, sekarang apa rencana malam mingguan kita?”

“Ngga tahu, lo pengen ngapain?”

“Gimana kalo kita pergi ke observatorium?”

“ _I_ _s it okay for you_? Lo pasti cuma pengen nyenengin gue aja deh.”

“Itu juga sih alasan gue, but _I won’t ask you unless i want to._ ”

  


\--

  


Beberapa jam kemudian, keduanya sudah berada di atap observatorium untuk kesekian kalinya pada spot yang sama. Bedanya kali ini, setelah selesai melihat objek benda langit, Seungsik memohon kepada yang lebih tua untuk tinggal sebentar disana. Jadilah mereka berbaring bersebelahan di alas yang disediakan obervatorium dan sekarang Seungwoo sedang membenarkan lengan kirinya yang dijadikan bantal olehnya.

Seungsik memalingkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Seungwoo, “Lo tau ngga apa yang barusan kita lihat tadi?”

“ _It was kind of different for sure but I don’t know_. Coba jelasin ke gue.”

“ _She is the Orion Nebula_ , yang bikin gue jatuh cinta sama semua ini,” katanya lembut sembari tangannya membuat gerakan membesar ke arah langit.

Seungsik melanjutkan, “Kalo gue ngga salah inget, waktu itu kita masih kuliah ngga sih? Ah, dan dari dulu sampe sekarang kayanya lo punya obsesi sama hal-hal yang ditugasin ke lo deh, Seungwoo. Makanya karena lo terus-terusan sibuk sama tugas-tugas itu, kadang lo jadi lupa buat istirahat sampe suatu saat gue beraniin diri buat marahin lo. Asal lo tau ya, gue lama banget tau buat ngebulatin niat doang. Eh tapi gue belum mulai marah-marah, lo duluan yang marah ke gue.”

Kini Seungwoo yang menolehkan kepalanya, “Maaf ya, I won’t make any excuse. Waktu itu gue bentak lo kenceng banget ya?”

“Hehe, ngga papa kok, meskipun waktu itu gue bener-bener sedih banget. Tahu ngga, abis itu gue kan keluar dari kos, rencananya pengen nenangin diri. Tapi setelah gue keluar, gue ngga tahu harus pergi kemana, lucu ya? Akhirnya gue muter-muter Seoul sampe ada di depan observatorium ini. Gue ngga pernah ngeliat tempat ini sebelumnya dan juga tempat ini ngga begitu rame padahal masih ada di Seoul. Yaudah gue asal masuk aja.”

Seungsik memang seperti ini, lebih banyak bicara dan lebih emosional akibat efek dari hal yang terjadi tadi sore, pikir Seungwoo. Jadi kini Seungwoo harus mendengarkan dengan baik, siapa tau dia akan mengetahui petunjuk dari cerita ini.

“Ditemenin sama tour guide, gue belajar cara make teleskop dan ngelihat nebula dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Awalnya gue pikir gue bakal lihat bulan dari dekat kaya yang ada di internet gitu, tapi _tour guide_ bilang kalo ada kejutan buat gue. Dan ketemulah gue sama Nebula Orion yang cantik banget ini dan bikin gue langsung jatuh cinta tapi gue ngga tau sama sekali tentang dia. Untung abis itu dijelasin kalo dia itu ternyata awan debu dan gas yang nantinya bakal jadi awal dari terbentuknya bintang-bintang. Jadi, gue makin jatuh cinta sama nebula ini, karena dia adalah awal dari semua hal yang gue suka.”

Seungwoo mencerna satu persatu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah yang dia pikirkan saat ini benar. Dan sejujurnya, dia takut jika yang dia pikirkan saat ini benar.

  


five.

  


“Loh, kita bukannya mau ke observatorium ya Sik?”

“Engga, hehe.”

Ini sudah kali kelima mereka pergi untuk melihat bintang bersama, jadi Seungsik ingin hari ini memiliki suasana yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan akhirnya muncullah ide tempat yang dirasa tepat untuk mewujudkan keinginannya ini. Butuh waktu 1 jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke tempat itu, cukup lama memang namun Seungsik berhasil meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa perjalanan jauh mereka ini akan setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lihat nanti. Dia harap begitu.

Daun yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya adalah hal yang pertama kali keduanya lihat saat turun dari mobil. Beberapa langkah setelahnya terdapat juga barisan tangga yang tidak terlihat ujungnya di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Ya, ini adalah sebuah bukit dan artinya mereka akan mengamati bintang dari puncak bukit ini.

Sesampainya di puncak, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Seungsik mengeluarkan alas kain dari dalam tasnya dan segera melebarkanya di atas rerumputan. Keduanya beristirahat sejenak sebelum sadar pemandangan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Pepohonan kecoklatan dipadukan dengan langit yang mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga dihiasi awan pada beberapa bagiannya benar-benar membuat mereka merasa lebih baik setelah lelah mendaki.

Seungwoo mengakui, “Ternyata ide bagus juga kita pergi jauh-jauh kesini”

“Gue udah yakin 100% dari awal kalo lo bakal suka tempat ini, hehe.”

“ _Am I that obvious_?”

Seungsik terkekeh, “ _Nope, I just know you so well._ ”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, “Bener-bener deh, ayo kita siap siap aja.”

Teleskop bintang milik Seungsik menjadi alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membidik bintang hari ini. Selain teleskop, dia juga membawa tripod penyangganya agar memudahkan mereka menjaga ketepatan letak dari bidikan.

Sebenarnya objek kali ini, Jupiter, bisa dilihat tanpa menggunakan teleskop, dia juga sudah menunjukkannya kepada Seungwoo beberapa saat lalu. Namun, untuk mengamati objek ini dengan lebih baik, teleskop jelas dibutuhkan.

Melihat Seungwoo menempatkan tripod dan memasang teleskopnya, dia jadi mengingat kali pertama mereka berdua datang ke observatorium beberapa bulan lalu. Dan masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana yang lebih tua memegang kedua sisi teleskop dengan hati-hati dan memposisikan badannya dengan kikuk di depan teleskop. Senyum begitu saja terlepas menyadari banyak hal berubah dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Selepas mereka puas mengamati dari teleskop, keduanya kini duduk berdekatan dengan kepala Seungsik yang disandarkan ke bahu Seungwoo, kini giliran mereka untuk mengamati planet itu dengan mata telanjang. Kegiatan yang Seungwoo lakukan bersama yang lebih muda belakangan ini membuatnya tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang kita bisa lihat di langit bahkan saat malam belum tiba, seperti sekarang.

Seungsik memecahkan keheningan tiba-tiba, “Seungwoo, masih inget mata pelajaran geografi ngga? Tentang planet Jupiter?”

“Penjelasan tentang Jupiter? Planet terbesar di Tata Surya?”

“Iya, bener. Yah jadi ngga ada yang bisa gue tambahin lagi deh”

“Yang bener aja lo, itu aja?” dia mengernyitkan keningnya.

“Sayangnya iya. Apa lagi yang bisa gue tambahin coba?”

“Ngga ada maknanya buat lo juga gitu? Kaya yang lo bilang biasanya?”

Seungsik diam sejenak, memikirkan apakah arti Jupiter untuknya harus dia bagikan ke Seungwoo. Dia memutuskan terlalu berbahaya untuk membagikannya kepada Seungwoo, jadi dia memilih untuk diam.

Seungwoo yang tidak sabar menanyakan lagi kepadanya, “Selama empat kali kita liat bintang bareng lo selalu ngejelasin arti setiap benda langit itu dan bahkan lo juga pernah bilang kalo setiap benda yang ada di angkasa punya arti tersendiri buat lo.”

Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Seungwoo, menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, “Emang gue bilang gitu ya? Mereka banyak banget, yakali semuanya punya arti istimewa buat gue.”

“ _Please_ , Seungsik. _Don't lie to me, I know how much it meant to you_. Dan juga ngga mungkin banget kalo tiba-tiba, kali ini, dia ngga punya arti apapun buat lo tapi lo masih ngajak gue kesini.”

Setelah dia selesai bicara, dia merasa sepertinya ada yang salah. Meskipun dia tidak sadar apa yang salah atau mengejutkan dari hal yang baru saja dia ucapkan tapi kini Seungsik membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka memandanginya. Hingga dia sadar saat Seungsik dengan pipi yang sudah merona menanyakan, “Jadi, selama ini lo ngerti?”

Ah.. Terkutuklah dia.

Tamatlah hidupnya. Dia belum siap untuk ini.

“Seungwoo, sejak kapan lo ngerti?”

“Apaan sih Sik? Ngerti apanya?”

“Gue terlalu ngerti lo buat tahu kalo sekarang lo lagi berusaha buat keluar dari masalah. Dan ini bukan masalah, Seungwoo. _Tell me, pretty please_ ”  
Mana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa merasa dadanya sesak, jadi dia menatap ke segala arah kecuali mata Seungsik. Sampai dia merasakan desakan dari cara yang lebih muda menatapnya sekarang, dengan lirih dia menjawab “Sejak terakhir kali kita pergi ke observatorium..”

“Dari sebulan yang lalu lo udah tahu?”

“Iya.. Tapi beneran deh, gue ngga ngerti apa artinya dengan pasti.”

Seungsik menarik napasnya sekali sebelum mengatakan, “Gue suka sama lo.”

 _There it is_. Sesuatu yang sudah diduga olehnya sebenarnya, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Seungsik tidak lantas mengurangi kecepatan detak jantungnya. Ini semakin buruk, dia pikir.

“ _Why?_ ”, adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seungsik memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kebingungan, “ _Why?_ Setelah gue kasih petunjuk beberapa kali, lo masih nanya gue kenapa?”

Seungwoo menggabungkan puzzle yang telah diberikan oleh Seungsik selama ini hingga akhirnya dia sadar, “Oh”

“Oh? Ah begonya gue, gue pikir lo juga- Ah, gimana bisa gue mikir kaya gitu ya, bego banget.”

Seungsik masih berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya, dan Seungwoo tahu itu. Dia benci dirinya sendiri karena dia orang yang membuat Seungsik seperti itu. Padahal bukan itu maksudnya, dia bukannya mau menolak pernyataan itu. Dia mengutuki ketidakpekaannya terhadap perasaan orang lain untuknya sehingga membuat kesalahpahaman seperti sekarang ini. Dia harus segera memperbaikinya.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Seungsik dengan tangannya agar yang lebih muda mau menatapnya, “Hei, ngga gitu maksud gue.”

Seungwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia melakukan hal yang dari tadi diteriakan oleh isi kepalanya. Dia memindahkan tangannya ke pinggangnya, ditariknya yang lebih muda mendekat dan didekatkan wajah keduanya sembari dia sendiri memiringkan kepalanya saat napas Seungsik terdengar dengan jelas. Bibir Seungsik semanis yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Tidak ada kekhawatiran karena dia tahu Seungsik juga menyukainya. Tidak, sampai dia menyadari sesuatu..

“Oh, _sorry_.”

Seungsik mencoba untuk tetap tenang, “ _What_?”

“ _I wasn’t asking for your consent_ ”, dia tertawa kikuk lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, “ _Can I kiss you_?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Dan saat Seungwoo membawanya mendekat untuk kali kedua, tidak ada keraguan lagi tersisa karena dia merasakan kini Seungsik membalas ciumannya. Seungsik meletakkan kedua tangannya ditengkuknya, membawanya lebih dekat. Saat mereka melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas, dia melihat betapa cantiknya Seungsik terlihat sekarang, dan dia ingin hanya dia yang bisa melihat Seungsik secantik ini.

Seungsik berbisik saat dia sudah bisa mengatur napasnya, “Buat gue, Jupiter emang beneran sesimpel planet terbesar di Tata Surya kita aja, hehe.”

“Hah?”

“Artinya, Jupiter itu kaya lo di hidup gue, karena keberadaan lo yang besar buat gue, lo ngga butuh apa-apa buat bikin gue cuma ngelihat lo. _You simply exist and suddenly you become the most significant variable in my life._ ”

  


plus one.

  


“Udah malem, Seungwoo. Ayo kita balik.”

“Sebentar, gue masih pengen ngehabisin malam minggu sama pacar gue nih.”

Seungsik menunjukkan ekspresi jijik kearahnya, tapi dia tahu dia cukup terkesan dengan perkataannya. Diraihnya yang lebih muda agar lebih mendekat kearahnya lalu dilemparkanlah kedua tangannya melewati bahu Seungsik untuk memeluknya lebih erat. Tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka walaupun perubahan besar terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam ini.

Seungsik mulai khawatir karena Seungwoo tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh, “ _Are you okay? What’s so funny_ , Seungwoo?”

“Lucu aja inget diri gue yang sebulanan parno mikirin setiap arti bintang-bintang itu sampe akhirnya gue sadar kalo jantung gue ngga pernah normal saat lagi sama lo dan itu bikin gue parno gimana kalo ini semua cuma ilusi yang gue bikin sendiri karena..”

“Tapi itu bukan cuma ilusi lo doang,” Seungsik memotong perkataannya.

“Iya, makanya gue ngga bisa berhenti ketawa.”

Seungsik membawa tangan Seungwoo untuk mengunci jari-jari yang lebih tua di sela-sela jari miliknya, “ _Silly_. Jadi apa yang mau kita lakuin di puncak bukit malam minggu kaya gini?”

Seungwoo mencium Seungsik satu, dua, tiga kali sebelum menjawab “Mau lihat bulan.”

“Dan kita bisa lihat bulan dari balkon apartemen, Seungwoo” protes Seungsik.

“Tapi disini lebih romantis dan gue pengen nyatain perasaan gue ditempat yang ngga dipenuhi sama jemuran kita.”

“Ah, jemuran kita. Tapi lo kan udah ngelakuin itu tadi.”

“Iya tapi tadi keduluan sama lo, padahal gue udah punya rencana tahu ngga.”

Seungsik _looks at him fondly_ , “Gimana? Coba sekarang diperagain.”

Seungwoo merasa kegugupan yang dia rasakan tadi datang kembali, dia memulai, “Jadi Seungsik, selama beberapa bulan ini gue ngerasa lo nyoba buat ngasih petunjuk ke gue. Dan mungkin beberapa bulan belakangan ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi guenya aja yang bego.”

“Lo ngga bego kok.”

“Gue lanjutin ya?,” Seungsik mengangguk, “Beberapa bulan terakhir ini kita jadi lebih banyak ngehabisin waktu bareng dan bikin gue punya kesimpulan kalo gue pengen kita terus ngehabisin waktu bareng. Dan gue pengen di sela-sela kita ngehabisin waktu itu, gue bisa curi-curi cium lo juga.”

Wajah keduanya sudah sangat merah sekarang, tapi Seungsik masih mendengarkannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Seungsik agar mereka bisa duduk berhadapan, “Lo emang lebih banyak tahu tentang bintang dibanding gue dan bintang-bintang itu juga ngga punya arti dalam kaya mereka buat lo. Tapi, gue tahu satu benda langit yang selalu gue lihat pas pulang dari kantor.”

“Dan itu adalah?” Seungsik bertanya meskipun dia sendiri tahu jawabannya.

“ _The Moon. I’ve realized it one day when i was coming home_. Bulan selalu ada di langit malam. Bulan juga selalu ada di dekat Bumi setiap saat. Bumi membutuhkan Bulan kaya Bulan membutuhkan Bumi. Dan juga gue butuh lo kaya lo butuh gue. Makasih udah jadi Bulan buat gue, Seungsik.”

Kali ini Seungsik menyatukan bibir mereka, sedikit lebih lembut dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Seungsik merengkuh tubuh yang lebih tua untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada bahunya, “ _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too._ ”

  


(plus two)

  


Seungsik membenarkan posisinya untuk bersandar di dada Seungwoo. Musim dingin tiba dan keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengamati bintang hari ini dan memilih untuk menonton film “ _The First Man_ ” dari televisi dengan selimut yang membalut keduanya dan kopi hangat yang dibuat Seungsik beberapa waktu sebelum film dimulai.

“Seungwoo, tahu ngga gimana gue bisa sadar kalo gue suka sama lo?”

Seungwoo yang masih menikmati film menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Setelah beberapa kali dateng ke observatory, gue kan mulai cari tau lebih banyak tentang bintang tuh. Dan setiap kali gue ngelihat bintang dan ngerti tentang mereka, gue baru sadar kalo yang bikin mereka jadi istimewa buat gue itu karena gue menganalogikan semua bintang itu sama lo. _Because I saw you at every star I’ve watched_.”

Seungwoo mencium pucuk kepala Seungsik, _“Wow you never fail to amaze me._ ”

Seungsik menengadah untuk mencium dagu yang lebih tua, " _I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
